


Forbidden Comic

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth in a suit, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship, idk if it's funny but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: There's a reason why forbidden texts were never seen in the monastery's library. And Byleth, with her big brain energy, listened to Sylvain's wisdom to a T.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Forbidden Comic

**Author's Note:**

> whoops.

It was the early afternoon after their last lectures. As it was a half-day, the students were free to spend their evening how they wish. Many of the Black Eagles scrambled to their businesses. Even Hubert. He gave little explanation. But he’d mentioned Ferdinand and hosting a private tea party that, for once, didn’t involve his lord.

Edelgard gathered her belongings with slumped shoulders. She looked to the front of the lecture hall. Here, Edelgard noticed that she was truly alone, her older girlfriend nowhere to be seen. Just like Hubert, Byleth had dashed away, the first one to leave the premise. Edelgard sighed. She walked out of the classroom with the supplies in her arms.

“Hm, what a lovely day,” she said.

Past the tall structures, the clouds floated lazily in the clear blue sky, her eyes tracing the infinite grays that blended with the white tops. A gentle, cool breeze faintly touched her cheeks. Her white bangs flowed in the same direction as the wind, the young lord tucking the stray strands behind her ears. Edelgard gazed up to the wide overhead. The sun was still high up, beyond the river of blue, shining in any season, in any weather.

“So pretty…”

Edelgard squeezed her books close to her chest and smiled. This brief respite in her life could only last so long. The tormented past that threatened to pull her into the abyss. The unpredictable future that will shake Fodlan’s foundation. She dropped her smile and sighed.

She must be going now.

It had been a long week, and Edelgard wished for some quiet time. However, it would’ve been better if it was with her teacher.

Edelgard climbed up the stairs and into her dormitory floor. She approached her room. A click. The house leader pushed it forward—

“Welcome back, Lady Edelgard.”

The books flew into the air and Edelgard saw the world tilting to the side. Whoops! She tangled her legs from a knee-jerk reaction. The supplies fell to the ground and slid. But she did not meet the same fate. She was pulled into another person, an arm enveloped over her. Edelgard’s hands nestled naturally on their chest and rested into their supple chest.

“You should be more careful, milady,” Byleth said.

Her mind blanked. She slowly cocked her head, looking up to the teal-haired woman. Edelgard’s breath hitched.

Byleth wore a suit.

Byleth in a suit.

Byleth. Suit.

Edelgard’s face reddened. “You’re handsome,” she whispered. A pause. Then, she widened her eyes, cheeks darkly flushed. “I-I mean, you’re a girl, but… you’re more than beautiful… like, I don’t think it would be appropriate since you’re wearing a suit. But I’m not saying you’re not beautiful. You are! I—”

“El,” Byleth’s gloved fingers tilted her chin upward. Their lips met with a soft kiss. When they parted, she cracked her rare smile. “Thank you for your compliments, but I could not hold the candle to someone as beautiful as you.” She delivered another kiss. This time, it was on her forehead. “You will always be the most beautiful woman, and the only one for me.”

“Oh, Byleth” Edelgard furiously blushed and buried her face into her chest. “You always say the cheesiest lines.”

Byleth’s hand snaked away and rested on Edelgard’s back, embracing her once more. “Only with you,” she said.

“Aren’t you romantic,” Edelgard laughed. “Tell me, what’s this occasion about?”

“Occasion?”

They separated, but still stood in proximity. Edelgard gestured to the well-dressed female. “It’s not every day I get to see my girlfriend in a suit.” It was much appreciated, but there had to be a reason.

“I wanted to see if it works.” Byleth reached into her pant’s pocket and pulled out a small book.

A closer look showed a… wait, was that a picture book? Edelgard retrieved the paperback and examined it. In the front, it was a woman, dressed in a suit, and she was… pinning the other woman… on the bed!? Edelgard immediately flipped to the back cover.

“The story that will set your heart ablaze with passion… One hot butler, one sexy mistress… A must-read about a tale full of love and se— BYLETH!” Edelgard’s face became beet red and stared wildly at her girlfriend. “What have you been reading!?”

“A comic.”

“A what.”

“Comic.” Byleth pointed to the book. “Linhardt told me what it was after visiting the Ashen Wolves library with Sylvain.”

“Linhardt— What, I— Ugh, nevermind… Just… what drove you to read this?”

“Like I said, I wanted to see if it works.”

Edelgard frowned. “What works?”

“If I could make the scenes in the comic happen with us two.”

She felt her stomach churn and the wind knocked out of her lungs. The young house leader’s hands trembled, beads of sweat flying out of her head. Just what was inside of the book? Edelgard’s lilac hues shifted down. She dryly swallowed. The back of her mind screamed at her to stop. But her thumbs cracked open the book.

“…”

The first page was nothing.

“…?”

Wait… the next few pages spoke about the characters’ role in the story.

“…???”

They were in love this entire time?

“…!”

They kissed!

“…!?”

They’re on the bed!

“!!!”

Their clothes are off!

“@#$&%$!?!?”

Edelgard slammed the book shut. If she could cast magic, she would’ve incinerated this so-called “comic” into a pile of ash. Or maybe she could press it onto her heated face. The skyrocketing temperature might burst the book into flames! Edelgard was breathing hard and shakily wiped the sweats from her brows. She glanced at her girlfriend. Byleth stared at her with a raised brow.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong, you’ve asked?” The student tossed it to the side and wildly pointed at the book. “Why are the images explicit about them doing… doing that!” she said. “There’s almost zero character development! How could they go from zero to one hundred in less than five pages!? ”

And the images, it burned into her mind! The embarrassing postures they laid and pressed on one another— AGH, make it stop! Edelgard threw her hands in the air to cast away the imaginary clouds that appeared overhead. Unlike her girlfriend, Byleth cupped her chin, deeply frowning.

“This is producing the opposite effect… He told me it would work.”

“He!?”

Byleth glanced to Edelgard. “Sylvain. He told me that if I followed what the comic characters did, we would experience the same thing they are in the story.” She scratched the back of her neck. “But… I guess not. All of that studying didn’t work.”

“STUDYING!?” Edelgard groaned. She turned her back to the professor and walked to the door.

It slammed. Hard.

Byleth winced and looked up. She felt an incredible force pull her. She jerked forward, then sideways at an alarming speed, her surroundings a blur. By the time she regained her sight, Edelgard was under her, Byleth’s hands impressed on the mattress. The professor’s mouth dried up and her face flushed.

This was exactly like the comic’s front cover.

“E-El, we don’t have to—”

“Too bad,” she replied and grabbed her shirt again. Their lips crashed. Byleth’s eyes widened and groaned once their tongues tangled. They soon parted with bated breaths. Before Byleth could speak, Edelgard cupped her face and smiled. “Now I want this.”

And just like the comic, they engaged in a passionate session, one that they wouldn’t forget.

It was rumored that the book went missing from Edelgard’s room. They figured it must’ve been lost after she chucked it to the side. But they were proven wrong the next week once they saw it was in Dorothea’s possession, the comic peeking out between her textbooks, as the songstress chatted away with Ingrid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forbidden comic? More like hentai. RIP the students' pure and innocent eyes.


End file.
